Why Didn't You Say So?
by PissyNovelist
Summary: Beetlejuice isn't as excited about Lydia's new boy as she is. Little did the boy know, you NEVER mess with the ghost with the most. One shot, all crabble and somewhat out of character. BUT CUTE!


**I have a sick obsession with this cartoon. I love beetle Juice. He's smexii! :P I actually typed this while watching it :D**

**-------------------------------------**

" Though I should be wary, still I venture somewhere scary. Ghostly haunting I turn lose.... Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE!" Lydia giggled his name, locking her new lock on her door and throwing her bookbag on the floor. Her black, plain poncho changing into a red spider web print one. She ran down to the door, running inside and down to Beetlejuice's house. Not bothering to knock, she burst through his door, giggling like crazy.

" Beej! I have some amazing news!" She jumped on the black and white stripped sofa.

" Beej? Where are you..." Lydia looked around.

" I'm right under you babes!"

Lydia screamed, jumping up to her feet, but she started laughing again. Half because of the joke just played, and her excitable news.

Beetlejuice jumped into his normal form and floated mid-air, taking Lydia with him. Her floating figure sat on his stomach with little weight. Lydia smiled at the ghost. Her trademark, toothy grin.

" What's the news Lyds?" He sighed, munching on a beetle from behind his ear.

" There's this new boy in school! His name is Gerard, and he asked me out today!" Lydia smiled, waiting for a response from her best friend.

" Hmm," Beetlejuice's face dropped ", what does this boy look like."

" Oh, hey has shaggy black vampire hair, dreamy hazel eyes, and a punk rock voice like an angel! He's so sweet! So I won't be able to go to the movies with you tonight. Sorry Beej!"

" But...but tonights out 3rd year-"

" I know. But I can't blow him off, I need to impress him! Let's go tomorrow as a belated day?"

" Yeah, it's all good babes. See ya tomorrow." Beetlejuice hugged his good friend before whispering home 3 times.

" Shaggy black hair, dreamy hazel eyes, and a punk rock voice like an annngel," he mocked " spare me."

Before he could take it back, his body was turned into bowling pins. A 7-10 split to be exact and a pin striped ball knocking him down.

*****************

" Wow, that movie really sucked. You could so tell all the blood was fake!" Gerard laughed, walking next to Lydia.

" I know, but you have to admit, it was a good plot. A crazy guy running aroud with razors for fingers torturing people in their dreams. That is amazing!"

" You're right, it is an awesome plot."

" Hey, my parents are gone for the week-end and they're letting me stay home alone. Do you want to come over for awhile and hang out before going home?"

" Yeah, that sound's like fun."

" Alright then, let's go." As the started walking Gerard took Lydia's hand. She blushed a beed shade of red, looking away from the boy. Little did she know, he was blushing to.

After 15 minutes, they had made their bikes up the hill and to the house. Walking inside and looking the door behind them, Lydia sighed, smiling at Gerard and leading him upstairs.

" My room is amazing. It has skull cutains and it's totally dark. You'll love it. It's a vampire's dream!"

" My room is the same way, except it's all black!" Gerard laughed as Lydia opened the door to her room.

" Well, here we are, my humble abode."

" Awesome! I really like the black and white pinstriped bedspread, it brings the feel together, ya know? It just looks right!"

" Pinstriped bedspread?" Lydia whispered. "Oh, oh that bedspread. Y-yeah, I know. It looks amazing."

Gerard wandered over to the bed and rubbed his hand against the "bedspread".

" Soft, to. Is this silk or something?" Gerard laughed ", Wow, I sound super gay."

" Ha, no no! And it's okay to be gay! Yes, it is silk! Thanks for noticing my taste in good fabric!" Lydia laughed at her own joke. Gerard lifted himself up on the bed, sitting down. Lydia quickly followed sitting next to him.

" So..." Gerard sighed, fidgeting in spot.

" What's on you mind?" Lydia asked, just as nervous as he was.

" You are. Lydia... can.. can I kiss you?"

" Y-yeah. Of coarse you can!" Lydia smiled.

Gerard placed cupped Lydia's face, leaning in, Ldia did the same until....

" Ouch!" Gerard lightly yelped

" What? What happened?!"

" I think your... bedspread just bit me."

" It did, oh dear! I thought I TRAINED it better."

" Good one Lydia." Gerard thought she was making a joke. Oh well, fine and dandy for her.

" Hey, how about you go home tonight and we can hang out soon?"

" Sound's fine. How about tomorrow after school?" Gerard asked.

Lydia looked at the bedspread and at Gerard. Did beetlejuice really deserve a chance at the movies.

" I'll be able to tell you then. I might have a mountian of homework." Lydia smiled, leading out of the room.

" That's alright." Gerard laughed, tagging along. At the front door, Lydia stood outside with Gerard.

" You going to be okay getting home?"

" I have my cell and it's not to dark out. If it gets to bad, I'll just call home."

" Okay, good. I didn't want to send you off into the wilderness."

" Haha, aren't you sweet." Gerard looked down, then back to Lydia. He leaned in again, for another kiss. Lydia smiled widely, leaning in. But, "all of a sudden", the lamp light shattered ontop of them.

" That scared the living daylight's out of me!" Gerard panted, holding his chest ", This house must hate me."

" I'll see you tomorrow?"

" Of coarse babes, of coarse."

" _He just HAD to use Beetlejuices nickname for me. Of coarse he did. It's smart to piss a ghost like Beetlejuice off when he's already pissed. Real smart, Gerard. Aren't you the point dexter."_

" See ya." Gerard waved, walking dwn the steps.

Lydia marched inside, ran upstairs to her room and screamed.

" BEETLEJUICE! WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?"

" Hey, I'M the adult around here, I'll ask the questions! Why in the world was he trying to kiss you?"

" BECAUSE HE LIKES ME! UNLIKE YOU!"

" Don't even SAY that Lyds." Beetlejuice became very defensive.

" HE ACTUALLY CARES FOR ME! HE WOULD TEND TO ME!"

" I would do all those things, Lyds. Just ask." He mummbled to the floor.

" what? did you think he was going to break my heart? did you just know that he was going to call me ugly or something! OMG... that's it. I'm ugly and you didn't want to me to get." Lydia went from angry to upset.

" You're not ugly, Lyds. Not at all.

" In that case," she began to be pissed again " HE ACTUALLY FINDS ME ATRACTIVE AND WANTS TO KISS ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT WITH INTERFERRING WITH THAT!"

" Yes I do, LYDIA! I do because I find you ATTRACTIVE! I do because I don't want you hugging, kissing, or being affectionate with any other germ but me!"

" You find me attractive?" Lydia pants hard from her screaming.

" Oh-!" Beetlejuice covered his mouth with both hands.

" Beej... did you really mean that?" Lydia took a step closer to the ghost.

"Well... ya. I suppose I did." Beetlejuice looked away form the girl now infront of him.

Lydia smiled, lunging into the ghost's arms. Beetlejuice, surprized, re couldn't move his arms to hug her back.

" Beetlejuice! Why didn't you just say so! How long have you liked me for?"

" LIKE you? No! I don't like anybody!" Beetlejuice lightly blushed, making the young girl laugh insanely.

" Of coarse you don't! How long, Beej?" She snuggled into his arms.

" To long. It's been awhile..."

" Why didn't you tell me before Gerard came along. Is it really so hard to tell me you like me?"

Beetlejuice then leaned into Lydia, placing his lips lightly on hers. Lydia gasped, still pushing into kiss, wanting more of his touch. Beetlejuice happily obliged, a small smile forming on his face as he placed his hands on her hips, raising them up her cruves slowly and earning a content mewl from Lydia. It didn't take long for Lydia to get comfortable. Then as the two kissed more passionately than before. Lydia then took control, pressing up against Beetlejuice and kissing him with more force.

" Wow," Lydia whispered, pulling away from Beetlejuice ", you really are the ghost with the most." she smiled at him, wraping her arms around his neck.

" That blew me away." Beetlejuice laughed, turning into a peice of paper blowing in the wind. She giggled hard, loving his literal translations. He poofed back to normal, standing on both feet. He walked over to the bed and laid down, tapping the space beside him. Lydia crawled up and laid next to him.

" So, would you say you love me?" she asked Beetlejuice, who's eyes popped out of his head.

" Sure, Lyds."

" I want to hear you say it BJ." She smirked evily, knowing how entertaining this would be.

" I lo... l...loooo....I...mhpm you." Beetlejuice mmmbled into a pillow

" Pardon?"

" I mrphm you." he whispered alittle louder, face away from the pillow.

" Pardon me, Beej?"

" I LOVE YOU okay! I LOVE YOU, LYDIA!" Beetlejuice screamed.

" I love you to." Lydia smiled.

Then, Lydia cuddled up to Beetlejuice, falling asleep in his arms.

------------------------------------------

**I know, it's sooo lovey dovey. But I felt like writing something lovey dovey. I'm going to be writing another one with lots of intensenese in it. Lots. :3 **

**Love y'all long time; xoxo Mrs. Near :3**


End file.
